


First Kiss

by agdhani



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thursday Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time for everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It was the last thing he expected from Ragnar Lothbrok. Expected but not expected.

He shook into his burning core, held upright by the hands cupping und his face. Though he blinked, it was as if his eyes did not close, Ragnar’s merry, insistent eyes were burned into his brain, waiting for some response. The only one Athelstan could give was the furious fluttering of his heart as his tongue flicked over his lips, the taste reminding him how close their mouths still were.

Ragnar took that as permission and kissed him again, happily stealing the last of Athelstan’s breath.


End file.
